turtlebrookfandomcom-20200213-history
Moleclaw
About Moleclaw is the ally (previously enemy) of Gazzaway. He stays inside of her subconscious because he no longer has a physical form. Moleclaw's History * Moleclaw lived most of his life as a puny burrowing dragon, hated not only for his smaller than average size, but also for his startling orange eyes. * Moleclaw hated the circumstances he was born into. He was insignificant and powerless, and there was nothing he could do about it. * One day he was tunneling though the earth away from where his clan typically gathered. He broke through and found himself in an underground cave occupied by a dominion dragon on the brink of death. He promptly killed it. ** Everyone knows killing a dominion dragon allows you to gain their power and become one yourself. It was an opportunity someone in Moleclaw's shoes would take any day, even if it was underhanded and cruel. * From then on Moleclaw pursued power, and made it his mission to become the most powerful dragon to exist, the Apex dragon. One dominion at a time. ** The more dominions he killed, the more his power grew and his body warped. That's why his proportions are so unlike any creature of his kind. * Moleclaw and Gazzaway became enemies because Moleclaw took it too far. He killed a dominion who played a special role in her life, and pillaged its entire territory: the village Gazzaway called home. * To get revenge for what Moleclaw did, Gazzaway followed him across the world until she hunted him down and killed him. * After she killed him, Gazzaway became the Apex and inherited his powers. (as he had become the apex dragon himself along the way) Body Sharing * While Gazzaway was getting used to her new powers, Moleclaw manifested in her subconscious. Now that he no longer has a physical form, he must stay with Gazzaway until the day she dies, which will kill them both. * Gazzaway and Moleclaw share the same body, with MC in the back seat. * At first their situation was a constant power struggle, with Moleclaw using any or Gazzaway's emotions (like anxiety, doubt, anger, etc) as an opportunity to take the wheel. * But eventually as Gazzaway learns her power and they hesitantly take time to bond, the two of them begrudgingly make make peace. (enemies to friends trope) * Gazzaway fully trusts Moleclaw to take take control of the body, but it doesn't happen often. He's a bigger fan of spectating and giving advice from the mind. ** Sometimes you may see him in control of the body walking around. You can tell he is piloting the body because he talks in his voice, his body language is more standoffish, hostile, apathetic, or generally less excited than Gazza's, or Gazzaway's eyes are orange. ** If a scute wants to talk to Moleclaw they are free to ask Gazza. At that point, he will take control of the body if he feels like it. Relationship with Gazzaway * The two of them started as bitter enemies, but since they are trapped together until the end of time, they decided to make it work. * The longer they are together, the more neutral, and eventually friendly they become. I wouldn't say they are best friends, but they are close, and trust each other with their lives. Other relationships * He has a soft spot for Indrid, because they both have orange eyes. * He had one true friend in his life, Bunnybot. He never really got over his death. Physical description * His proportions are quite weird: ** Heavy armored head and bulky neck with small wings. the neck wings have no use for the body except for intimidation ** typically squinted or closed eyes, horrible vision ** Giant ivory horns reminiscent of a hammer head shark ** huge hands and long claws suited for his burrowing heritage, which he can no longer do because his horns would get in the way ** pot belly ** squatty human legs ** cut off tail ** missing claw on front left hand (cut off) * Moleclaw walks on both 2 and 4 legs, and can switch between the two as he pleases, similar to a bear. ** When walking on 2 legs, his hind legs look like short, plantigrade human ones. * His lightning powers work exactly like Gazzaway's, as they were initially his. * In the real world, Moleclaw was pretty big. In Gazzaway's subconscious he can shrink and grow to an extent. ** The smallest he can be is around 12 feet, while the largest he can be is over 100 feet.